disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A113
A113 (pronounced A1-13) was the classroom number used by character animation students at the California Institute of the Arts. Many of its alumni (including Pixar staff) have used the number in their professional works. It is said to appear in some way, shape, or form in every Pixar film. This running gag has also appeared in other Disney-distributed films, such as The Brave Little Toaster, Lilo & Stitch, and The Avengers, as well as some non-Disney films, such as Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, etc. Appearances in Pixar Films explains...]] shows us most of A113's appearances.]] *''Toy Story'' - License plate number on Ms. Davis' minivan. *''A Bug's Life'' - Code on cereal box as Flik enters the bug city. Also, "Vitamin A113" on the Nutrition Facts for Casey Jr. Cookies. *''Toy Story 2'' - Airport announcement for "LassetAir Flight A113," also a reference to director John Lasseter. Again on Ms. Davis' license plate. *''Monsters, Inc.'' - Although not an instance of A113, one of the pillars inside the door warehouse of Monsters, Inc. almost has the correct number, reading "A13." *''Finding Nemo'' - Model code on camera used by scuba diver. *''The Incredibles'' - A room number in Syndrome's lair. It is the conference room where Mr. Incredible is supposed to get his second assignment and where he is attacked by the enhanced Omnidroid v.X9. Also, the prison level where Mr. Incredible is held is "Level A1" in Cell # 13: A1 & 13. Also, the hangar has letters on the wall in alphabetical order. Due to the font used, the B looks like a 13 with the divider between it and the A acting as another 1: A 1 13. *''Cars'' - Mater's license plate number. Also the number of the railway train which almost crashes into Lightning McQueen while he is on his way to Radiator Springs. In addition, the number is part of Dexter Hoover's license plate, the whole license number being "A113CA." *''Ratatouille'' - Git, the lab rat, has a tag on his left ear that reads, "A113." Also, when Linguini is watching TV, A113 appears on a train behind the love couple. *''WALL-E'' - The forbidden code for Auto's "directive." This instance is the first time A113 has held any actual significance in the film's plot. Also, WALL-E in Leet speak is WA113. *''Up'' - On the sign outside the court room. *''Toy Story 3'' - Once again on Ms. Davis' license plate. *In the joke advertisement "Cars 'n Deals of Emeryville," a car has A113 on its license plate. Also, at one point in the film, it goes static, leaving the address www.chromeA113.com on the screen for half a second, which led to an exclusive clip of Cars 2. *''Cars 2'' - Again on Mater's license plate. Also on the tail of the spy plane Siddeley. Additionally, the number appears beneath the photo of Miles Axlerod's engine when Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater are examining it for the first time. *''Brave'' - Appears in Roman numerals as ACXIII above the entrance door of the witch's cottage. *''Monsters University'' - The classroom number of Scaring 101. On an international poster, Sulley and Mike's alarm clock reads 1:13 PM, but the A has yet to be found. *''Inside Out'' - As a graffiti in the streets of San Francisco when Riley receives a phone call from her mother. It is also the number of Riley's classroom. Furthermore, it can be noted that Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong ride in Car #13 on the Train of Thought. *''The Good Dinosaur'' - Formed by pickets on the wooden fence surrounding the area of the "cluckers" on Arlo's family's farm. *''Finding Dory'' - The tags of Fluke and Rudder are labeled A1 and 13, respectively. Also, the license plate number on the truck containing quarantined fish is "CAL A113". *''Cars 3'' - Yet again on Mater's license plate. It is also Sterling's office number at the Rust-eze Racing Center, and can also be found on one of Miss Fritter's license plates, which reads: "Nebraska A01-13L" (sometimes "01" can be counted without the zero). *''Coco'' - The number on the office door of the Department of Family Reunions. Appearances in Disney Films *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - Appears at the apartment where the Master lives. *''Lilo & Stitch'' - Appears as a license plate on all vehicles, as well as on a license plate in Lilo's room. *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' - Appears on the license plate that holds Mickey captive. *''Meet the Robinsons'' - Appears as the license plate of Lewis' adoptive parents. As a tribute to Pixar (most likely), the three letters on the license plate read PXR. *''The Avengers'' - Appears multiple times at the top-left corner of the news coverage TV screen. *''The Princess and the Frog'' - Appears as the license plate of the trolley Tiana rides. *''Big Hero 6'' - Appears among other stats of Wasabi's gauntlets (in the NYCC trailer at 0:58). *''Tomorrowland'' - Appears at the start of the film when the screen reads "An A113 Production". *''Enchanted'' - Appears on one of the hotel doors. Gallery Pixar Toy Story (Original).jpg|''Toy Story'' Toy Story 2.png|''Toy Story'' A Bugs Life.png|''A Bug's Life'' Toystory2a113.png|''Toy Story 2'' A13.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' Finding Nemo.png|''Finding Nemo'' The Incredibles.png|''The Incredibles'' Cars-2.jpg|''Cars'' Cars-1.jpg|''Cars''/''Cars 2'' Ratatouille_A113.jpg|''Ratatouille'' RatatouilleA113.png|''Ratatouille'' WALL-E-2.jpg|''WALL-E'' WALL-E-1.jpg|''WALL-E'' A113 in WALLE.png|''WALL-E'' Up a113.jpg|''Up'' Toy Story 3.png|''Toy Story 3'' A113 1.png|''Cars 2'' Siddeley A113.png|''Cars 2'' A113 brave.jpg|''Brave'' A1113 cosita.png|''Monsters University'' A113.jpg|''Inside Out'' TheGoodDinosaurA113.png|''The Good Dinosaur'' dory-a113.png|''Finding Dory'' nemo-in-dory.jpg|''Finding Dory'' Finding_Dory_A113_Truck.png|''Finding Dory'' Cars3A113.png|''Cars 3'' Cars_3.png|''Cars 3'' A113_coco.jpg|''Coco'' Disney A113 100.png|''The Brave Little Toaster'' lilo-stitch-disney-460x258.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch'' A113 lilostitch.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch'' three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4826.jpg|''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' Robinsons a113.png|''Meet the Robinsons'' Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7657.jpg|''Enchanted'' A113 - Avengers.png|''The Avengers'' Princessandthefrog a113.jpg|''The Princess and the Frog'' Big-Hero-6-a113.png|''Big Hero 6'' Saving mr banks a113.png|''Saving Mr. Banks'' TomorrowlandA113.PNG|''Tomorrowland'' Category:Galleries Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Toy Story Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:WALL-E Category:Up Category:Brave Category:Monsters University Category:Inside Out Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Saving Mr. Banks Category:Enchanted